In Fate's Hands
by RockyStayGold
Summary: In the realm of the Enchanted Forest magic always comes with a price. A new heroine emerges with unlimited power and she may just have to pay the worse price of them all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Once Upon A time. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you

* * *

"Emma! Emma!" the voices screamed in unison as they watched their savior be carried off the ground by the dark liquid mass. "MOM!" Henry screamed running up the street as the black tornado disappeared taking his mother with it. The stunned group of people stared in horror as the dagger that once held the name Rumplestiltskin dropped to the ground at the spot Emma had disappeared. Hook let out a straggled cry as he lunged forward grabbing the dagger off the ground. He grasped the handle staring down at the dagger in disbelief before looking up at Emma's parents and son.

"What is it Hook?" Mary Margaret asked holding onto David for support. "The dagger it has a new name on the blade" Hook whispered. "Does it...does it say...?" Regina stuttered with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Emma Swan" Hook replied with despair.

* * *

"We have to do something? There has to be a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest." David shouted walking back and forth. Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook, Henry and Robin were standing inside Gold's shop pouring over all the books and magical items trying to find a way to make a portal to the other world. The apprentice was still currently unconscious in the back room with Belle and Mother Superior trying their best to wake him.

"We've been here for hours and we're still no closer to finding a way to Emma! The longer she's alone the more she becomes possessed by the darkness" Hook shouted. (I have to make it to Emma; I can't let it end like this) Hook thought looking at the others. Emma had just finally admitted she loved him; he couldn't lose her now. "Without Gold or the Apprentice I don't know how we can get to her, let alone help her" Regina sighed placing her head into her hands.

Henry was currently pacing the room in a frenzy with a look of aggravation on his face. "We can't give up! We have to get back my mom!" Henry shouted at the group. "Henry calm down, we're all trying. We all want Emma back you just need to relax a bit." Mary Margaret stated calmly.

Henry frowned staring at his grandmother (If I hadn't broken the author's quill I could have saved my mom). "NO! There has to be something more we can do" Henry screamed with tears forming in his eyes. "Henry" David whispered taking a step forward grabbing his arm. "LET ME GO!" Henry screamed breaking away from his grandfather and running for the door. "HENRY!" the others shouted watching the boy charge out of the door with tears running down his face.

* * *

(There has to be a way to get my mom back. If I just kept the quill I could have fixed all of this!) Henry thought running down the street. His tears were blurring his vision as they spilled from his eyes sliding down his face. "Henry! Henry!" he could hear the shouts of his family members who were chasing after him. As Henry tired to pick up his pace to put some distance between him and the others he took the turn around the street corner a little too fast.

Henry cried out as he hit the ground landing hard on his knees and scratching the palms of his hands. He sat up looking up the full moon in the sky with tears falling down his cheeks to the pavement below. "Please" Henry whispered to no one "Please I just need something or someone to save my mom!"

The moment the words left his mouth and his family turned the corner Henry looked up to see the moon starting to glow. "Henry!" he heard Regina shout behind him as the glow from the moon started to brighten the night.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Mary Margaret shouted. Everyone stepped back as they shielded their eyes from the blinding light. "Henry!' Regina shouted again as she threw herself forward onto Henry to protect him from whatever was happening. David wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed her face to his shoulder trying to shield her from the now burning white light. Hook fell to his knees trying to cover his face while Robin was reaching out blindly to Regina and Henry.

The light from the moon continue to glow for a few moments before it slowly started to slip away. As the light started to fade the heroes of Storybrooke looked up to see a heap of something lying in the middle of the street in front of Granny's.

"What's happening out here?!" came shouts from Granny's as Granny herself and the seven dwarfs came pouring out of the diner. Henry slowly started to lift his head and try to sit up as his mom started to rise up off the ground. "What is that?" he heard Regina whisper.

Henry sat up gazing at the heap on the ground which was starting to move. (That's not a bundle of clothes that a person!) Henry thought rising up off the ground. Henry stared forward as a young woman with blonde hair in the most unusual hair style of buns and pigtails raised her head up; as she started using her hands to lift herself off the ground. She was wearing an elaborate white dressing that was covered in silver and gold lace. She groaned as she lifted her head and opened her blue eyes to gaze forward making eye contact with Henry. Henry gasped as he saw what appeared to be a golden crescent moon on the woman's forehead.

* * *

The woman sat up on the ground looking forward and to her side at the crowd of people forming around her. (What is this? Where am I) she thought looking at the strange group of people around her. She stared forward gazing at the young boy on the ground and the dark haired woman and man standing behind him. She gazed up at the full moon in the sky before looking back at the crowd. "Which one of you summoned me?" she asked.

Henry stared at the woman and almost gasped as the woman spoke in a silvery voice that pulled at his heart. He looked back at his family who were all staring at the woman with fear and suspension. "I did." Henry stuttered as his adopted mom grabbed him by the arm.

The woman looked up at him as she continued to stay seated on the ground. "Why have you called for me?" she asked. "I didn't know I was calling for anyone" Henry explained "I just called out for someone to help my mom." A concerned look took over the woman's features. "What is it that happened?" "Henry stopped talking to this woman we have no idea who she is" Regina commanded holding onto Henry.

Henry stepped forward pulling his arm free of Regina's grasp. "My mom was possessed by a dark entity, I prayed for help and then you appeared. Can you help us?" Henry pleaded to the woman before him. The woman's eyes soften looking out at Henry and she slowly nodded. "Yes, I can help" she said softly looking the young boy in his eyes.

The groups of on lookers glanced around at each other unsure of what to think. "What do you mean you can help?" Mary Margaret questioned the woman. The blonde turned to the fair skinned girl with a soft smile, "I have the power to heal those possessed by dark power. If you will allow me I will be happy to assist you!"

"How? How do you have this power? Who are you?" Regina exclaimed stepping forward. The pigtailed girl faced Regina with a stern look on her face. "My name is Serenity! And as I said I can help you so take it or let me leave." she replied starting to stand up to go. "No, wait please!" Hook shouted stepping forward reaching out towards the woman.

Serenity stopped to turn and face the man that called for her to wait. Hook looked forward with pleading eyes and the woman looked up at him for the first time her blue eyes meeting his. As their eyes met the air in his chest seemed to catch and his next words disappeared from his lips. (Bloody hell, what goddess has fallen from the sky?!) The thoughts raced through Hook's mind as he stared at her. Serenity stared back at the man before her, her own heart seemed to contract as they made eye contact. Her eyes widened as they stared at one another.

Mary Margaret looked with a small growing panic as Hook and this mystery woman stared at each other with looks of astonishment. She watched as Hook began to take a few steps in the direction of the woman as if he was in a trance. Mary Margaret took a step forward clearing her throat grabbing the attention of the blonde woman again. Hook immediately stopped walking forward as the woman broke eye contact his heart slamming in his chest and at a rate he felt would cause it to explode. He stared around realizing he had been walking towards the woman. (What in the bloody hell was what?) he thought.

"Serenity you said your name was right?! If you can heal those possessed by dark magic then yes we need your help! Our daughter Emma was taken by a force known as the dark one into a world we use to live in called the Enchanted Forest. Please, we beg of you help us save our daughter." David explained stepping forward with his wife.

Serenity looked at the couple "The other world you use to live in? Who are you?"

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we came to this world because of a curse. All of us in this town are actually the characters from the childhood stories you heard growing up." David stated waiting for this woman to laugh. "Characters from children's story books? And you are who from these stories?" Serenity questioned.

"I'm Prince Charming and my wife Mary Margaret is actually Snow White." David explained. Serenity looked at the couple before her before turning to the other dark hair woman and man standing next to the boy. "And all of you?" she asked. "I'm the Evil Queen and this is Robin Hood. Henry is my adopted son...I know it's complicated! And Guyliner over there is actually Captain Hook." Regina informed her when receiving a curious look from the woman.

Serenity's eyes raked over the man named Hook one more time before turning to the others on her left. She looked at the seven men and then smiled softly. "I assume that since that is Snow White all you must be the seven dwarfs?"

"Yes, my lady. And the old bat with us is Granny!" Leroy confirmed. "Hey!" Granny shouted smacking Leroy hard on the back of the head. Serenity smiled at the scene before her, "Little Red Riding Hood I presume."

"So you believe us then? Well I guess you must, you did just appear out of nowhere. Where is it that you came from?" Mary Margaret questioned. Serenity smiled at the woman before gesturing her finger to the sky. Everyone looked up to see nothing but a larger than normal moon and a few scattered stars.

"Are you saying you came from the Moon?" Henry exclaimed his voice full of excitement. "Yes and No...My history is just as complex as yours. I have been living on this planet for many years now, but my kingdom is from the Moon." "You're Kingdom? Are you a Queen?" Mary Margaret asked eyeing the expensive gown Serenity was wearing.

"Not quite yet! Now how about we save your daughter!" Serenity smiled holding out her arms as she started to glow.

* * *

The patrons of Granny's that had been standing on the side lines looked out in shock as the second blinding white light disappeared. "Where...Where did everyone go?" Leroy shouted looking around. The seven dwarfs and granny stared in horror at the empty road. The mystery woman Serenity, Henry, Hook, Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen and Robin Hood were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Sailor Moon or Once Upon A time. All characters and all aspects of those story universes belong to the creators. Thank you

* * *

Their hearts were beating against their chest as they raced over the roof tops of Tokyo. Sailor Uranus wasn't slowing down as she outpaced Sailor Neptune by two buildings. They had been shopping in the Ginza district when their communicators started going off. The noise had taken them by surprise since it had been years since a youma had attacked the city. Haruka had smiled when she had noticed the message was coming from her princess. (Oh little kitten what did you get so excited about you would use your communicator?) Haruka had chuckled to herself. She opened the device and immediately a feeling of dread over took her as the face of the local arcade worker greeted her.

Haruka and Michiru had dropped everything and rushed out of the store as Motoki's words rang in their ears. " _Please everyone hurry! Usagi...she...she just disappeared." Motoki had screamed._ Uranus grunted as the Game Center Crown building came into view. She could see the other senshi racing across other rooftops all heading for the same destination. She could also feel Neptune closing in behind her as she caught a glimpse of a lone figure standing on the next roof.

Uranus was the first to arrive her body coming to stop right before Motoki. "Where is she?" Uranus growled grabbing Motoki by the shirt lifting him up off the ground."Uranus put him down!" a deep male voice called out from behind Motoki. Uranus dropped the man as Tuxedo Kamen came into view. Motoki coughed as he lay on the ground looking up at Uranus, "As I said she disappeared right before me!" Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward lifting Motoki up off the ground as all the other senshi landed on the roof of the Game Center Crown.

All the girls were pacing in a circle around Motoki looks of panic on all of their faces. "What happened? What do you mean she disappeared? Why would she leave her communicator?" the questions were coming from all sides. "Quiet!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted to the women circling them.

The girls fell silent as Tuxedo Kamen turned his attention back to Motoki, "Now Motoki tell us what happened?" "It's Tuesday! And like every Tuesday Usagi stopped by to have a milkshake and catch up" Motoki started. Tuxedo Kamen nodded putting his hand on Motoki shoulder, "And then what happened?" "She stood up to leave as and I was going back to the back to do the dishes. When my back was to her I heard a gasp and I turned around to see her standing there her hand at her heart. She had this look of surprise on her face and she whispered my name. Then the next second she was gone! And all that was left were these..." Motoki replied holding out his hand.

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at Motoki's hand to see Usagi's compact, communicator and disguise pen. Tuxedo Kamen's hands began to shake as he reached out and picked up Usagi's compact. He grasped the locket and slowly opened it to see the inside was empty. "Well?!" Uranus demanded looking at Tuxedo Kamen. "The ginzuishou is gone" Tuxedo Kamen whispered. Sailor Venus let out a small breath of relief "At least she isn't defenseless." "Mercury can you track her at all?" Sailor Mars questioned the blue haired woman.

"I'm picking up a small pulse of the ginzuishou from America!" Mercury exclaimed loudly looking at her computer. "Quickly then everyone grasp hands before we lose the signal" Uranus ordered grabbing Neptune and Saturn by the hands. Motoki watched as the eight women grasped hands and started to form a circle.

Tuxedo Kamen turned back to Motoki before heading for the group. "Thank you Motoki for contacting us. Don't worry we will save Usagi." Tuxedo Kamen stated as he grasped Motoki's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Tuxedo Kamen turned away from his best friend and headed towards the group of women. As he reached the center of the circle the sailor senshi began to call out their teleportation power. (Don't worry Usako we're coming for you) Tuxedo Kamen thought as they all disappeared in a rainbow of light.

* * *

Snow White's head was throbbing as she sat up in the darkly lit room. "Where am I?" she whispered. Snow looked around the room noticing everything around her was in disarray. She slowly stood up her legs shaky at first as she took her first steps around the room. (This place it's familiar) she thought to herself as she began to search the room. "David? Henry? Regina?" she called out as she made her way out of the room. "DAVID? HENRY?" she screamed again as she walked down the hallway heading for what appeared to be the way out.

Snow stepped through a doorway and found herself standing on a balcony she thought she never see again. She looked around at the familiar landscape and back at the now very familiar hallway. "My god" she whispered "I'm back in my childhood home." She turned away from the balcony and began to head for the entrance of the castle. "David? Henry?...Serenity?" Snow called as she walked through the halls. After reaching the main doors she looked back down the dark empty hallway.

(No one else is here) she thought. (If I've ended up in my childhood home does that mean everyone else did?) She wondered. She almost breathed a sigh of release thinking about David in the cabin he was born in before the thought of Henry sprang to her mind. Henry hadn't been to the Enchanted Forrest he didn't have a place here to call home. "Oh god Henry where are you?" she gasped.

* * *

Regina screamed as she was woken by a foot plunging into her stomach. She rolled on the ground coughing before looking up and making eye contact with her assailant. Regina grasped as her eyes met blue ones that were cold as ice. "Emma?!" Regina whispered lying at the dark ones feet.

"Oh Regina! How nice of you to bring me my dagger! Now how on Earth did you get here?" Emma smirked crouching down to the evil queen's level. Regina looked Emma over in complete shock. The former savior of Storybrooke was wearing all black leather from her feet to her shoulders, her blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun and a dark scowl on her blood red lips. At Emma's words Regina reached for her side to where she had the dagger secured to her hip. Her hands ran along her side in a panic when she realized she didn't feel the cold metal against her skin anymore.

"Are you looking for this?" Emma questioned holding the dagger out before her. "I'm afraid you dropped in on the ground when you landed here" she smiled. Regina dragged herself backwards out of Emma's reach out of fear of being kicked again. "Now.." Emma crackled "How did you get here? And where is my son?" "Henry..." Regina whispered softly looking around. "Yes Henry! Where is he?" Emma questioned towering over the woman on the floor.

Regina glanced around the room for any sign of the others but was greeted with sight she wasn't expecting to see. "So tell me Regina isn't this the place you called home as a child?" Emma questioned twirling the dagger in her hands. Regina was dumbstruck as she looked around her childhood room. "Yes." she whispered. "Now why would this be the place you came to first? And what about the others? Would they end up in their old homes?" Emma purred walking forwards towards the dark haired woman.

(I'm no match for her as long as she has that dagger. I need to get out of here!) Regina thought in a panic looking around the room for an exit. She continued to crawl backwards as Emma made her way towards her. (There's no way out unless I use magic) Regina thought as Emma crouched back down to her level. "Come on Regina I don't have time for games! Where are the others?" Emma growled a murderous look in her eyes.

"Please Emma, why are you doing this? You're the savior! For God sakes were friends!" Regina exclaimed as she found herself back against the wall. Emma leapted up with a laugh, "Friends? We were never friends Regina. If there is anyone I truly hate in this world it's you. You're the reason I didn't have a family!" The words hit her gut as almost as hard as the kick had. "Oh Emma, I don't understand how has the darkness already affected you this much?" Regina whispered.

"Really? How has the darkness taken me so quickly?" Emma scoffed at Regina. "You can thank my dear old mom and dad for that!" she laughed. Regina looked at her confused, "I don't understand." Emma smiled wickedly as she reached out and stroked Regina's hair, "Don't worry your pretty head Regina. After all it won't matter once you're dead and I have Henry." Regina glared back at the woman who had saved her life countless times. "Go to hell you bitch!" Regina hissed before calling upon her magic to whisk her away.

Emma sighed as she watched Regina disappear into her purple smoke. "Guards!" Emma shouted as a group of four men in black came running into the room. "Yes dark one?!" the men shouted dropping to their knees before her. "Find the Evil Queen and kill her!" Emma commanded as she flicked her wrist sending the men after Regina in a cloud of grey smoke.

* * *

Hook could hear faint shouting in the distance as he rolled over keeping his eyes shut tight. He grunted as he felt someone pushing on him the shouting began to become clearer. "Get up! Get up!" a man shouted shoving Hook trying to wake him. Hook lazily opened his eyes and set up groggy from sleep. He groaned as a hand grabbed his arm and began pulling him to his feet. "I don't know why you're in my house but you need to get out" the man yelled shoving Hook out the front door of his home.

Hook crashed forward onto the ground as the man shoved him out of a door. The sunlight outside was blinding as he sat up and began to look around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Hook groaned as he rubbed his head looking back at the building he had just been thrown out of. "Bloody hell" he whispered to himself. Hook was at a loss for words staring at the place he had called home as a child.

Hook gathered his strength and rose up from the ground dusting himself off. He looked from side to side wondering which way to head. (I could head for the docks) he thought thinking about trying to seek passage aboard a ship to head North to the Evil Queen's castle. However, he turned and began walking towards the east side of town away from the docks. He couldn't explain it and didn't understand a strange pull from the east that was calling to him.

Hook had been walking for hours in the woods "What in god's name was I thinking I could just walk. This is going to take weeks!" He stumbled down the trail that lead to the next village which was still a full days walk from his current position. He was cursing at himself as he took a turn in the trail and caught sight of something he wasn't expecting. The blonde woman who had brought them here was sitting on a stump on the side of the path with her elbows on her knees her face in her hands.

"Serenity!" Hook exclaimed looking at her in surprise. The blond girl's head shot up and she looked at him in relief. "Finally one of you showed up! I've passed this tree stump three times trying to find my way out of this forest" Serenity explained standing looked her over realizing she wasn't wearing the dress she had been earlier. Instead she was wearing a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and pair of black boots.

Serenity began dusting her clothes off as she stepped forward towards Hook. "Well now that you here I suppose we can begin are journey." she stated with a smile. "Where are the others?" Hook asked. "I suppose the same place as you woke up. Now which way?" Serenity explained looking around. "My childhood home?" Hook questioned as he pointed forward. Serenity smiled and began to walk as she looked over her shoulder back at Hook, "Well I suppose they would have woken up in their own childhood homes then."

Hook began to walk after her as she stomped forward into the woods. "If we're going to walk on foot it's going to take at least two weeks to get to the North where Snow and the Evil Queen lived. Can't you just use you magic to get us there?" Hook questioned catching up to her. Serenity smiled at the man next to her, "The one you call Emma will sense us the moment I use any powerful magic. The only way for us to be able to save her is by her not knowing what were up to."

Hook frowned as he looked at the golden woman next to him. There was something about this woman that called out to him and just being alone with her made Hook feel like he was betraying Emma in some way. "And what of Henry? He had no childhood home in this world?" Hook questioned. Serenity quickened her pace to keep up with her long legged companion as they made their way down the trail. "Don't worry I can sense him in this world as well as the others. And I believe we will find him in the place that his mother first called home."


End file.
